1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tightening device and, more particularly, to a cable tightening device for tightening or loosening a cable so as to bind or release a cargo.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable tightening device is mounted on a wheeled vehicle having a larger size, such as a truck or the like, to tighten a cable which is wound around a cargo so as to tighten the cargo. A conventional cable tightening device comprises a fixed unit including a base member, a rotation member rotatably mounted on the base member of the fixed unit to wind or unwind a cable by rotation of the rotation member, two opposite ratchet wheels secured on two opposite ends of the rotation member to rotate the rotation member, and a movable unit including a movable member rotatably mounted on the rotation member, a drive handle mounted on the movable member and engaged with the ratchet wheels to push the ratchet wheels to rotate in a oneway direction when the movable member of the movable unit is rotatable relative to the base member of the fixed unit, and a torsion spring to provide an elastic force to push the drive handle toward the ratchet wheels. However, the elastic force applied by the torsion spring is not directed toward the ratchet wheels and has an oblique component, so that the drive handle is easily deflected during a long-term utilization due to action of the oblique component of the elastic force applied by the torsion spring. Thus, the drive handle is not operated smoothly and conveniently.